Traveling Soldier
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Zoey es una chica solitaria en Texas, que trabaja de camarera en el restaurant de su padre, en toda su vida no conoció el amor, hasta que viene un soldado al restaurant llamado Mike. Song-fic


Hola, sé que no e publicado, pero verán el porqué, tengo nuevo computador y no se manejarlo tan bien, apenas descubrí Microsoft Word empecé a escribir, así que perdón

::no me pertenece ni traveling soldier de the dixie chicks, ni mucho menos total drama, esto lo hago por gusto y para mejorar mi escritura, acepto criticas, gracias por leer::

Lagrimas se deslizaban en mi mejilla, mi cama estaba totalmente manchada de mis lagrimas y cubierta de mis pañuelos desechables, no podía olvidarlo, jamás lo aria, recordar el día en que lo vi por primera vez era lo más deprimente que podía hacer e irónicamente lo único en lo que podía pensar.

**::FLASH BACK::**

**Dos días después de cumplir dieciocho **estaba como de costumbre en la cafetería de mi padre, Texas no es un lugar con muchas oportunidades, el calor constante lo hace aun más difícil y ni hablar de cuando llueve, son muy pocas veces al año, además del hecho de que por la tierra en todas partes es difícil caminar, allí trabajaba de camarera, pará ayudar a mi padre. Al ser un día más caluroso de lo habitual, no hubieron muchos clientes, entonces me dedique a hacer lo que más me gustaba, ver la parada de autobuses, allí veía a la gente bajar y me imaginaba sus vidas, una mujer buscando a su amor perdido, un hombre quería inspirarse de esta tierra seca y no muy prospera ,etc.

Cuando volví a ver, esta vez a los asientos, allí vi a un joven moreno, con el pelo negro hacia arriba,** mientras él esperaba el bus en su uniforme del ejército,** de seguro partiría a los cuarteles pronto De repente vi que un hombre de traje azul se acerco a él, le dijo algo, él joven se mostro enojado un segundo, luego se calmo y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería

Entro y **se sentó en una butaca de un café **mirando hacia afuera, cuando reaccione me dirigí hacia allí.

**Me dio su orden, a una chica con una flor* en la cabeza **pensé con gracia, el se veía **un poco tímido así que le sonreí, **al parecer lo tranquilizo un poco**  
>Y él dijo: "Te importaría sentarte un rato y hablar conmigo? Me siento un poco mal"-<strong>mientras miraba sus manos**  
>Le dije: "Termino en una hora y ya sé a dónde podemos ir"<strong> pensé en ese mismo instante en el muelle, un lago cerca de aquí, el único que tenemos en realidad. Me encantaría ir con el ahora, pero debo estar aquí y al menos decirle a mi padre donde estaré para que no se preocupe demasiado.****

**Entonces fuimos y nos sentamos en el muelle, **Me dijo su nombre y yo le dije el mío, empezamos a contar anécdotas de nuestro pasado, le comente que este año me graduaba ya que tuve un viaje y estuve un año sin poder ir a clases, el me comento que decidió ir a la guerra ya que quería ayudar a la gente, qué un hombre puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, yo le sonreí por milésima vez en la noche, hasta que me miro a los ojos y ** Él dijo "apuesto que ya tienes novio pero no me importa, No tengo nadie más a quien mandarle una carta, puedo mandarte una aquí?" **yo solo volví a sonreírle di la dirección del restaurante, le conté que no puedo ser tan inocente, él entendió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, así empezó todo

::

****

**Lloré **aun mas amargamente por los recuerdos,** nunca voy a sostener la mano de otro chico **me prometí.**  
>"Eres demasiado chica para él" me dijeron <strong>múltiples veces, mis amigas Dakota y Dawn eran las únicas que no me dijeron esa frase, aunque sospecho, que si la pensaron. Los días se hicieron largos **mientras esperaba el amor un soldado ambulante,** al cual nunca volvería lamentablemente a ver.**  
>Nuestro amor nunca morirá,<strong> repetí constantemente **mientras esperaba que volviera el soldado  
>Nunca más estaré sola cuando la carta diga que un soldado está volviendo a casa- <strong>pensé con la ilusión de que se hayan equivocado.

::**FLASH BACK::**

**Entonces las cartas llegaron del campamento del ejército**, una por una, primero me llego una de **California **diciendo que llego bien para inscribirse a la milicia **y luego Vietnam** contándome que lo aceptaron, cada vez hablábamos más seguido, rozando la locura hasta que un día** él me dijo desde su corazón:**

Querida Zoey:

Lo que siento** podría ser amor y todas las cosas que temía **aun existen pero - de repente** me dijo- " cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles aquí  
>pienso en ese día que nos sentamos en el muelle<br>y cierro los ojos y veo tu hermosa sonrisa.  
>No te preocupes pero no podré escribir por un tiempo"<strong>

Con amor, Mike.

::****

**Lloré **otra vez al leer esa carta nuevamente** Nunca voy a sostener la mano de otro chico** me repetí, acordándome de mi promesa y las voces que me dijeron** "Eres demasiado chica para él".  
>Mientras esperaba el amor un soldado ambulante,<strong> del cual me costó admitir que me enamore, comía chocolates para ahogar mis penas, dije: "**Nuestro amor nunca morirá"  
>mientras esperaba que volviera el soldado<strong> de piel oscura para que me diga** "nunca más estarás sola "cuando la carta diga que un soldado está volviendo a casa **o falleció en el intento me llego, me negué a abrirla en ese entonces, para conservar mis esperanzas.

::**FLASH BACK::**

**El viernes en la noche en un partido de fútbol, dijeron la oración del Señor **para pedir que ganáramos la guerra, ore con todo mi amor, suplicando que Mike no allá fallecido** y cantamos el himno nacional y el escolar  
>Un hombre <strong>al cual reconocí de inmediato, el director Chris McLane **dijo "Amigos, ¿podrían inclinar la cabeza para oír una lista de locales que murieron en Vietnam?".**Al decir eso capto toda mi atención, suplique que no dijeran su nombre.**  
><strong>Scott Daughtry.

Trent Blue Nicolás Tominsson

Laura Misino

Geoff Suttenville

Y Mike Rothem

**Llorando sola debajo de las gradas **estábamos yo y dos chicas, ellas estaba sentadas llorando, una de pelo rubio y otra de cabello negro con azul, ambas se abrazaron**  
>estaba yo que tocaba el flautín en la banda y cuando leyeron a Mike a nadie le importó más que a mi, una chica bonita con una flor en la cabeza.<strong>

**::FIN FLASH BACK::**

**Lloré **con más fuerza y al llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto**  
>Nunca va a sostener la mano de otro chico-<strong> dijeron ambas chicas que habían llorado al lado mío al verme salir corriendo del estadio, dejando impactados a todos**  
>"Eres demasiado chica para él" me dijo <strong>mi madrastra Susana mientras me acariciaba el cabello rojizo y desordenado que tenia, toco delicadamente la flor que nunca falto en mi cabello**, mientras esperaba el amor un soldado ambulante **no quise pensar en la muerte de el **Nuestro amor nunca morirá,** yo lo sé** mientras esperaba que volviera el soldado **que lamentablemente no sobrevivió , pero sé que nunca** más estaré sola **pues él vive en mi**, cuando alguien diga que un soldado está volviendo **yo lo saludare con una sonrisa, para recordar a Mike.

Fin…o no?

¡Decídanlo ustedes!**  
><strong> 


End file.
